That Beauty Man
by asma nara yana
Summary: Laki-laki itu sungguh cantik, tak kusangka diriku yang biasa ini membuatnya jatuh cinta...


**That Baeutiful Man**

 _Laki-laki itu sungguh cantik, tak kusangka diriku yang biasa ini membuatnya jatuh cinta.._

Sore yang menawarkan indahnya warna jingga ini membuatku tambah bentah memandanginya, ia begitu indah atau aku yang terlalu berlebihan. Ia laki-laki dari mana sebenarnya? Mengapa kian indah untuk seorang laki-laki? Menawan sekalikus mempesona. Aku tidak segan mengatainya cantik karena memang pada kenyataannya dia begitu cantik, aku seorang perempuan membatin seperti itu justru tidak merasa iri sama sekali, hanya heran sekaligus bingung, laki-laki yang sempurna seperti dia ini mengapa bisa duduk manatapku dengan senyum anggunnya?

" Byun Baekhyun, bisa panggil aku dengan Baekhyun saja boleh..." ia perkenalkan dirinya dengan penuh kharisma, sosoknya begitu cerlang, senyumnya senja yang indah, laki-laki ini ber ibu bidadari kukira.

Aku seorang perempuan yang kian biasa, aku hanya seperti perempuan kebanyakan, yah mungkin agak sedikit berbeda karena aku tidak suka berdandan, aku hanya seorang pelayan cafe, bukan barista peracik kopi yang nikmat, tetapi, kini di hadapanku duduk seorang pangeran berparas putri yang ingin berkenalan denganku? Apa aku berlebihan?

" aku Yana" kuperdengarkan nama sederhanaku padanya.

Tangan lentiknya menyalami tanganku, ia tersenyum begitu cerah, aku tidak tahu bahwa dalam hidupku ini akan bertemu laki-laki secantik dirinya, bahkan aku juga tak pernah mimpi bertemu laki-laki tampan tetapi malah bertemu laki-laki cantik.

Mungkinkah ia kan marah jika kusebut cantik?

" mengapa begitu canggung?" tanyanya? Aku memang terlihat begitu canggung karena terlalu mengaguminya.

" tidak, tidak... ahh... kamu kuliah di Kyunghee?" tanyaku memecah hening sore ini.

" iya, desain arsitektur, aku menyukai hal-hal yang indah..." katanya.

" wahhh..." tak kusadari diriku menyuarakan kekagumanku terhadap sosoknya.

Ia tersenyum lagi, seolah tidak pernah letih " indah seperti dirimu" ia berkata cepat sehingga aku tak mampu mencerna apa yang dia maksud.

" hm?" rasanya aku gagu seketika.

Senyum lagi, menampakkan sederet gigi rapinya, jemari panjangnya menyentuh rambutku yang bahkan tak pernah kuurus " ini indah, kenapa dibiarkan?" katanya.

Aku mengawasi setiap pergerakannya, menata setiap helai rambutku setelah melepas topi seragam kerjaku " ini harus diurus..." katanya lagi, menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jari lembutnya.

" aku terbiasa dengan ini..." kataku menurunkan tangannya dari rambutku, rasanya sangat hina membiarkan tangan cantiknya menyentuh rambutku.

" hm..." ia hanya berguman.

Angin berubah sedikit kencang setelah hening mendatangi kami, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah tetapi kami kembali menjadi canggung.

Ia datang di saat siang menjelang sore di cafe tempatku bekerja, memesan kopi manis seperti biasa, ya seperti biasa karena dia telah menjadi pelanggan tetap selama yang kutahu. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia memegang bahuku membisik bahwa ia ingin berkenalan denganku, kami berkenalan tetapi sangat singkat, tak kusangka ia menungguiku hingga sift siangku selesai sampai kami akhirnya duduk di bangku ini.

" aku sejujurnya ingin berkenalan denganmu sudah sejak lama..." tiba-tiba ia berkata demikian di tengah hening.

Aku menoleh, mendapatinya menatapku dalam dengan mata beningnya " perempuan sederna itu siapakah namanya? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya..." katanya lagi.

" Yana, ternyata itu namanya..."

" aku selalu menatapmu..."

Ia seolah berkata bahwa telah lama jatuh cinta kepadaku " apa?" aku tidak tahu itu sebuah pertanyaan.

" mungkin aku menyukaimu" astaga Tuhan, laki-laki cantik ini menyukaiku? Lantas aku harus apa?

 _I'm still thinking, if i'm the weird girl._ Tuhan...

" apa ini terlalu mengejutkan bagimu?" tanyanya.

Ijinkan aku untuk tanya sesuatu dulu " boleh aku berkata jujur?"

" ya"

" kau adalah laki-laki yang sangat cantik, wajahmu bahkan lebih indah dari langit di atas itu" kataku sambil menunjuk langit oranye sore.

Dia tersenyum miring, astaga Tuhan-lagi- aku telah melihat sisi gantengnya laki-laki ini? ia cantik sekaligus ganteng dalam senyum itu.

" ya aku tahu itu" katanya percaya diri, rambutnya yang seperti warna permen karet rasa strawberry melambai-lambai ditiup angin.

" apakah aku telah membuatmu jatuh hati?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Apakah aku telah jatuh hati? Aku banar-benar tak pernah menyangka ada laki-laki cantik dia yang telah jatuh hati padaku.

" aku tidak tahu, tuan cantik... tetapi kau berhasil membuatku mengerti akan kebesaran Tuhan, percaya padaku kau begitu cantik..."

Ia hanya tersenyum.


End file.
